


Kisses of snow

by WhiteShamanWyvern



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Hidden Danganronpa V3 reference, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Snow, Stars, To the moon reference ahead, We are in a snow village yay, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteShamanWyvern/pseuds/WhiteShamanWyvern
Summary: The snow is really cold tonight. But the warm of the soul of a beloved is the best heat source





	Kisses of snow

**Author's Note:**

> Like the other one-shot, Dusk is X!MTT and Sunrise is Epic!MTT lol

Dusk had arranged his hair for the twelfth time in five minutes.  
"Now I can say that I'm ready."  
Around his neck was a white-striped purple scarf and he was carrying a white box with something inside.  
He put the box - it was very small - inside the scarf and headed for the place where he was supposed to meet someone.  
When he arrived at the park, he saw someone sitting on a bench. She was wearing a white coat with a black belt that closed the suit.  
'Here you are, my darling ~' thought Dusk.  
He started toward the bench and the girl like him didn't notice him.  
She was reading various messages from her work colleagues with her cell phone.  
Dusk sat quietly next to her and waited for her to put down her cell phone.  
The girl felt observed and so she turned around, seeing him.  
"Hi, darling."  
Although his mouth was covered by the mask, he smiled playfully.  
Sunrise wasn't so surprised, it wasn't the first time he had done such a thing.  
"Hello to you too, Dusk."  
"So where would you like to go?"  
The girl thought about it.  
Meanwhile some snowflakes began to fall, resting on the snowy ground of the park.  
"This evening there is a fair in the city. How about going there?" Dusk offered.  
Sun found the idea quite pleasant.  
"At one condition, don't start eating any dish you see."  
"As you like."  
The two got up and headed for the park exit.  
'I'm going to fill you with cuddles tonight in anycase. ♡ '

The street was quite crowded and the stalls served various foods and items.  
The cold did not seem to bother humans and monsters that roamed the fair.  
Sun looked at the various stalls while Dusk looked straight ahead.  
"Dusk, don't you feel cold?"  
"I can stand it."  
The monochrome robot looked at his girlfriend.  
"You look like a sheep with this coat."  
Sun rolled her eyes in annoyance.  
Then he whispered in her ear.  
"So I can use you as a pillow. ♡"  
Sun laughed for a few seconds.  
"Come on, be serious."  
Dusk looked at her.  
"Just the way I am."  
The more they went on, the more people decreased.  
"Do you want to eat something?" ask Sun to her boyfriend  
"No thanks."  
"All right. You know, I want take you to a place."  
"Where is it?"  
Dusk held out his hand.  
"You'll see. ♡"

The two had gone out of town-but were not far away.  
"We are almost there."  
"But where are you taking me?"  
The two arrived in a small clearing where there was a wooden bench.  
The sky was full of stars.  
Dusk sat on the bench and Sun sat beside him.  
"Only few minutes."  
Sun wasn't understanding what Dusk meant.  
The robot put his hand around her side and held her close.  
She blushed at that contact.  
She looked at the sky for a few seconds and then saw them.  
The shooting stars.  
"In the city you don't see well. So I brought you here."  
Dusk took a purplish color.  
Sun was mesmerized by the spectacle that was in the sky.  
"Do you know which is the most beautiful star?"  
Dusk pointed himself.  
"Me~"  
Sun made an annoyed sound.  
"You're too cute when you get angry."  
Then he approached her and gave her a kiss on the corner of her mouth.  
"But you are more when you smile.♡"  
Sun blushed, then smiled tenderly.  
"You really are a sweetheart."  
Dusk took her face in his hands and started giving her small kisses.  
"Ha ha ha! Dusk you tickles me!"  
"I know that you like it ~"  
The robot began to increase the intensity of the kisses.  
"Come on, you know I can't resist these things-"  
Dusk's lips had settled on her lips.  
Sun hesitated, then returned the kiss.  
After a few seconds they separated.  
"I have something for you."  
Dusk took the little box he kept hidden in his scarf and opened it.  
Inside there were two rings, one had a pink heart on top and the other a purple one.  
The robot took the purple heart ring and placed it in the finger of Sun's right hand.  
Then he took the ring with the pink heart and put it in the finger of his left hand.  
Finally he laced his fingers with Sun's, make sure that the fingers with the ring touches.  
"I love you, my darling. ♡"  
At that moment, Sun was about to explode with happiness.  
She hugged him tightly and buried her head in his scarf. After a few seconds she pulled away and looked at Dusk, smiling.  
"I ... don't know what to say ... I'm too happy ..."  
Dusk looked at her sweetly and then picked her up and placed her on his legs.  
"Comfy?"  
Sun put her head in her boyfriend's chest.  
"Never been better."  
She closed her eyes, meantime Dusk began to cuddle her.  
Sun put a hand on the purple heart that Dusk had on his belly.  
"I can feel your soul beating, Dusk. It is so ... relaxing and warm. You know, every time I hear it, the real world disappears and I focus on its heartbeat. It makes me pass the problems of the day and makes me relax. After I listen to its heartbeats, I feel full and full of energy. "  
She looked up and met Dusk's eyes, who was looking at her sweetly - and he was smiling and blushing with purple.  
"Whenever I'm with you, my worries go by and it's like they never existed. You always do this effect to me."  
Dusk took her gently by the chin.  
"All I need to do is look at you or kiss you to cheer me up. In addition to being sweet out, you are sweet inside too."  
He kissed her on the forehead.  
"My sweet bunny.♡"  
Sun put her hands in his face, blushing and giggling.  
Dusk began to gently rub his nose with that of his girlfriend.  
"Shall we stay here a little longer?" She asked  
Dusk looked at her.  
"We can stay here as long as we want. Every time I'm with you, I feel at home."  
Sun laughed and looked at the sky full of bright stars.  
"Dusk."  
"Hm?"  
"Thanks for this wonderful night"  
Sun gave him a kiss on the lips.  
"I love you, Dusky."  
Dusk kissed her.  
"I love you too, Sunny."


End file.
